


Narcissus. (IV)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: 文笔与画风一样奇特的小透明一时冲动而打开的激情壮志大脑洞。－马东登场。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的是127的Knock On.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Narcissus. (IV)

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔与画风一样奇特的小透明一时冲动而打开的激情壮志大脑洞。
> 
> －马东登场。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的是127的Knock On.

Scene Four. 正义 (La Justice)  
他闭上眼后一动不动，头颅侧向一端，浏海挡住了眼睛。双腿还是保持着我压制他时大张的姿态。  
我从他身上起来，坐在沙发的另一端。  
就这样，谁都没有说话。  
在安静中僵持良久，一个电话打破了这冷漠氛围。是公司秘书打来，说收购计划有变，总裁说要扩大收购规模，我要回去进行会议。  
这死小子，不知道今天是假期吗？平常不管事，到了重要关头就碍事。  
转念一想，回去公司也好，至少可以给我机会冷静一下，也不用和他僵持下去。  
刚才一时之气，就失控了。  
我打了电话让赵太太过来照看着他，然后回到睡房换上西装。  
正当我关上柜门，眼角留意到旁边的木箱，我想起了昨天半夜的敲击声。  
我把木箱打开来看，只见里面空空如也。昨天我应该是听错了，身体过劳使听觉出错也不是什么稀奇事。  
下楼回到大厅，看向他的方向，他还是闭眼不动。  
「我现在回公司一趟，待会赵太太会过来为你做饭。」他并没有回应，看来是睡着了。  
我从睡房拿出毛毯，盖在他身上免他着凉，也避免赵太太看见他赤裸的下半身。  
睡着也好，愿你睡醒后把这些都忘掉。  
把变冷的早餐倒掉，我离开了家门，驾着车往公司方向出发。

我在公司一直工作至半夜，同要在假期加班的下属早已离开。  
原来这小子突发其想，想要再拓展公司旗下的艺术方面的规模，好让他能展现一下艺术奇才的才华，所以叫我回去讨论一下除了收购画廊，加码收购拍卖行的事。  
但没想到，他的计划的确可行，收购以后画廊和拍卖行可以合作，那就多分一杯羹了。他也算是误打误撞的撞出一块黄金来。  
看向前方，这小子正在沙发上玩手机游戏，据他所说是因为不想要自己一个待在总裁办公室，没事好干也不想回家所以就跑到我的办公室来。  
说真的，我不想管他。他说要计划有变我就得马上赶回来，把整个计划修改一遍；而他只是动动嘴皮子，还要在我忙活时当着我的脸玩游戏。要不是这公司我也有份儿，我早就不干了。  
我完成了手上的工作，马上关电脑拿外套关灯走人，整套动作一气呵成，完全没有理会他还在办公室里。  
「你等等我！李帝努你等我一下！」他跑了出来，跟随我到停车场；更过分的是，还要上了我的车。  
「你到底跟着我干嘛？」  
「今天晚上你能到陪我一下吗？」他扁着嘴，摇着我手臂。  
他竟然装可爱要求我陪他，我强忍自己不说脏话。  
「不行！」我真的没有心思管他，自顾自的扣好安全带，调整倒后镜。  
「这么的多年老朋友你怎可以这样对我……」  
「你这么大的一个人怎可以这样死皮赖脸地跟着别人。」  
他不再摇我的手臂，低下了头。  
一阵沉默。他竟然沉默了。  
「怎么了。」我敢说他沉默与我的打击性话语无关。以往我打击他，他铁定回击。要是他沉默，那一定是他遇上了什么不快事。  
「他像是凭空蒸发，电话没人接听，讯息没有看，也没有回家，已经两星期了……」我能听出他的声音变得低落，与他一贯明亮的声调有别。 「你说，这么大的一个人怎可以这样，明明只是吵了场架，可是却不说一句就消失的呢……」  
明显地，「他」是他男友。  
他当初说着有时间一定给我引见，没想到还未等到约见的机会，人倒是不见了。  
眼见活泼的他如今变得黯然，我也不忍将他丢弃在那本就空无一人的豪宅中，独自舔舐伤口。  
「李东赫，我们去喝一杯吧。」

拨出电话，依旧没有应答。还在气我早上时冲口而出的话吗？  
我从未和他起过争执，因为他从来都是顺着我的决定。这是我和他之间的第一场架。  
「打电话给你家那位吗？」点好酒后李东赫就躺在我身旁的软椅上，突然来了这么一句。  
「嗯。」  
「不听你电话？」酒很快就送到包厢，他摇着手上晶莹剔透的鸡尾酒，咬着原为装饰鸡尾酒杯的樱桃，一脸好奇的问。  
「嗯。」  
「那么你的状况比我好，至少他还在你身边……」他转动掌心的酒杯，忽然沉默起来。  
「你觉得我对渽民所做的事，是不是很自私？」脑袋中刹那间就想到这个问题，这个问题我以往没想到过。我一直觉得我所做的一切都是理所当然，而他也是应该全部接受的，直至他说出那番话。  
我把早上发生的一切告诉了李东赫。作为多年的朋友，他是我十分信任的一个人，我想听听他的看法。  
「在爱情中没分对与错，自私还是无私……」他笑了一下，「你以为我会这样说吧。」  
「是的，你很自私。你爱渽民，可是你却把他本应拥有的自由夺走。  
「坦白说，自从你告诉我你要把一个人接回家，却又把他关起来，我就知道他总会有反抗的一天。他以往不说，是忍着；现在说出来，是不想再这样下去。渽民是一个人，不是一个洋娃娃。他不可能一辈子随你摆布的……」  
「那你要我怎样！要是我放他出去的话，他会陷入危险！我可不能失去他！」  
李东赫冷冷的看着我，光线被浅蓝的鸡尾酒液折射，投映于他脸上，使他更显冷漠。  
「如果我是你的话，我绝不会把他关在房子里。我会是用尽所有精力来保护他，而不是锁着他。他要看这个世界，我奉陪，我会用尽全力把他和危险分隔开来；那怕到最后他要走，我还是会尊重他的意愿。世上从没有一种叫做囚禁的爱情，那是叫欲望。」  
「那么那位消失的先生呢，他是去了环游世界了吗。」我说了出口后才发现自己的话该有多伤人，由其是现在这个时候说这样的话。 「抱歉。」  
他叹了口气，「算了，我说了你也不会觉得有什么问题的。我太熟知你的本性了，你根本不会反省，因为你从来不会觉得自己有错，就算错了也一定是有外间因素干涉的。」  
什么叫「不觉得自己有错」？他根本不知道渽民的长相，所有有关渽民的资讯也是从我口中得知。要是他看见了渽民的脸，他一定会理解我关着渽民的原因。  
「你只能说我自私，并不能说我有错。」何况我是为了保护他，我怎么就错了。  
李东赫没有回应我，从小口小口的抿着酒变为大口大口的喝着，最后连我的波本也喝了，还喝了半打啤酒。期间他一句话也没说，我也没问他和他恋人之间的事──反正大概内容也知道了，再细问也只是揭他疮疤。  
再喝了两支啤酒，这家伙终于醉了，整个人横卧在软椅上，不清不楚的嘟囔着。  
「你！我说你！给他一点自由吧！即使不能给他自由，也给他一个兴趣吧！什么都没有的一个人，很可悲的……像我一样可悲……」  
酒精开始在我体内作祟，我的眼睛渐渐失去焦点。看着天花上的水晶灯，层层碎影中，我看见了他。  
伸手触碰，似乎感觉到指尖上鲜明的体温。  
比蜜更甜，你的气息。  
撩过指尖，你的发丝。  
那始终温暖的手。  
他的嘴唇张合，慢慢的靠近我，在说着「给不了自由，也给我一个兴趣吧」。  
是啊，你已深植我心至此，就连喝醉了也能看见你。  
一切恍恍惚惚之间散开。

在包厢中醒来，酒后头痛倒是没有，就是刚才坐着睡令肌肉有点酸痛。  
看了一下手表，现在凌晨两点，也应该要回去。  
但那还醉着的家伙该要如何处理？把他带回我家一定不用想，把他扔回他自己的家可他又无人照顾。  
要不打开他的手机，找个认识他的人来照看他吧。在通讯记录一栏上，我仅看见一个电话号码，一直被李东赫重覆拨打。  
电话号码的联络人头像，是一个长得不错的男人，拥着李东赫的合照。  
不难猜想，这电话号码就是属于李东赫那个消失的恋人。  
为好奇心所驱使，手指一抖就按下拨出键。  
无人接听，其实也料到了会是这结果。既然选择消失又何必回头呢。  
正打算挂上电话，对方传来的一句「东赫」却让我停了动作。  
是把低柔的男声，这本来无什特别，可那语气真的温柔至极，也难怪李东赫会陷进去。  
「我是李东赫的朋友，他现在喝醉了，你过来接他吧。」  
「哦？好的，我马上来，你们所在的地方是？」  
说出了这个会所的地址，对方说了句「请你暂时照顾他，我很快就到」就挂上了。  
一切出乎我的意料，我没想到他会愿意接听电话，也没想到他愿意把李东赫接走。  
对于这位消失的男友，我其实有点怀疑他为何会接电话，但想想到李东赫醒来看见他的话，应该能回复正常。那也算做了一件好事，至少我不用再看他撤娇了。  
大概三十分钟后不到，包厢的门就被推开，来人正是那头像合照上的男人。  
「抱歉，我是来接东赫的，你就是他的朋友对吧。」就是电话里那把温柔的声音。  
「我是李帝努，他的老朋友和同事。」我站了起来和他打了个招呼，发现这男人长相和声音的确不错，眉眼间有种少年气，但气场又强得很。要不是李东赫先前有向我提及过，我会以为我年龄比他还要大。  
「我是李敏亨，他的男朋友。」他看向躺着的李东赫，轻笑了一下。我能感觉到，那是充满爱恋的味道。 「感谢你照顾他，我现在带他回家。」他的眼神，是我看错了吗？  
「好的，我也要回家了。」  
「你是要驾车的吧，喝了酒也不好驾车，我送你吧。」  
现在这时候也应该也很难找计程车吧，既然他不介意那我也不客气了。至于我自己的车子，明天来取也是可以的。 「那就麻烦你了。」  
李敏亨弯下腰，把李东赫的手搭到自己肩上，抓着腰一下子就扶起了他，然后就推门而出。  
我基本上都不用帮忙，就是按升降机门的开关和开车门。  
我不得不佩服李敏亨，要知道李东赫虽瘦，但还是有些重量的。这样一个人压下来还能扶得稳稳的，完全不用我帮忙，他还挺有力气。  
把李东赫扔到车子后座上，我们也随即坐上车子，李敏亨驾车，我坐副驾的位置。我报上了家地址后，李敏亨开车出发。

一路上我们都没有开口，他握着他的方向盘，我看我窗外的风景。直至驶到一个十字路口的红灯前。  
是他先开口的。 「东赫他，在我不在的这些天，还好吗？」  
他喝成这个样子，答案应该很明显了吧。  
这些答案明摆着的问题我并不想回答。与其绕圈，倒不如由我来问一些真正需要得到解答的问题，比如令李东赫伤心买醉的事件起因。 「为什么突然消失两星期？」  
「我遇上车祸。」  
我转头打量他，全身上下都没有受伤或包扎。 「哦？怎么说？」虽然听上去李敏亨是在找借口，但任谁也不会找如此荒谬的借口吧，说自己有急事出国还不是更合理吗。再说李敏亨言语间散发着成熟稳重，不见得连撤谎也不会。  
「我知道看上去我不像遇上车祸，但这是真的。我无需骗你。」他的眼神坚定坦诚，没有一点闪缩。  
「那为什么连电话也不打一个？我看你能走能扛起李东赫，我想你应该受伤不太严重吧，是可以打电话给他的，不然叫其他人替你通知一声也可以啊。」  
「我车祸以后有事需要弄清楚，我弄不清楚的话，我……我面对不了东赫。」他握紧了手中的方向盘，绿灯一亮就继续开车。 「那件要弄清楚的事，与他人无关，是关于我自己的。」他如此补充道。  
既然他话已至此，我也不好说什么。他俩之间的事，我作为旁人本就不应插手。 「那你现在弄清楚了？」  
「是的……已经很清楚了。以后再也不会发生这样的事，我再也不会离开东赫。」  
目光掠过倒后镜，在后座横躺的李东赫眼睛睁开；再看看李敏亨，正专注于前方和谈话，应该不知道李东赫已经醒了。  
不清楚李东赫听到多少，但我肯定最后那句他一定听得见。看来李敏亨变相是在告白了。  
「如此甚好。」我再次把视线移出窗外，把工作和他们的事儿都抛诸脑后。  
爱情本就是两个人的事。  
也许某个时候我们都需要别人的意见，例如我会询问李东赫对于我对渽民所做之事的看法；  
也许某个时候我们在受到情伤后会需要好友的安慰，例如李东赫这次喝醉；  
但爱情从来都是两个人的事。  
那条爱情之路，只能容纳两个人行走，再多几个人就堵了。

「送到这里就可以了，十分感谢。」车子在小区口前停定。倒后镜中李东赫的圆圆眼正瞪着，这家伙肯定巴不得我赶紧滚蛋，从他们的二人世界中消失。  
「不用客气，李先生。你是东赫的朋友，哪天方便的我们一起吃顿饭吧。」  
「好的，你跟李东赫说一下，改天我们吃一顿。再见。」  
「再见。」我解开安全带下了车，车窗里李敏亨微笑颔首，方向盘一扭就绝尘而去。

我回到房子里，看见他还是躺在沙发上。旁边的茶几上有几道菜，完全没有动过的样子。  
是在和我怄气吗？说真的我真的不习惯这样改变的他。以往让他吃饭他就吃，绝不会与我对抗。  
不过，以往我也不曾对他做过像今早的强迫行为，除去了我因酒醉而夺去他的初夜那次。  
我坐到沙发边上，尽量不压到他。刚坐下，他就张开了眼帘。  
他眨眨眼睛，视线在我脸上停留了一会，随即看向别处。  
「为什么不吃饭？」我垂下头看他，他的视线还是在别处游走，不愿意看我。  
他竟然无视我。我伸出手想要捏住他下巴，像早上一样固定他的视线。  
不过，手伸至脖子上就停了下来。  
只因我想起了李东赫的话。  
「罗渽民，我真是……」我俯身躺到他身上，把头靠在他胸口，聆听着他的心跳声。  
怦怦……  
『他以往不说，是忍着；现在说出来，是不想再这样下去。 』  
怦怦……  
『渽民是一个人，不是一个洋娃娃。他不可能一辈子随你摆布的……』  
怦怦……  
『给不了自由，也给我一个兴趣吧……』  
罗渽民，我该要拿你怎办。  
他乖巧的让我躺在他身上，而我则看着他略尖的下颚线条，还有合闭着的嘴唇。  
「我不会放你走的。但是，我会给你一个兴趣。  
「如果，我让你学一样东西，你会想学什么？」  
他没有回答。  
我坐了起来，双手撑前他头颅的两侧，微微弯腰，把我自己的脸填进他的视线范围内。  
「你会想学什么？」  
「那你想让我学什么？」他闭上了眼睛，并无任何表情。  
「现在是我让你选择。这是你选择兴趣的权利，我绝不会左右你的决定。」  
「是真的吗？那么，」他眨了眨眼，重拾今早刚起床时那柔婉和娇艳。我庆幸他回到这个改变后样子，如今对我而言，以往的罗渽民着实过于冰冷。  
「我想到了。  
「钢琴。」

对啊，当然是钢琴，怎么不是钢琴呢。  
初次看见罗渽民时，他正是在钢琴上舞动着十指，琴曲的名字我还记得，是「Love Story」。  
月光穿透玻璃圆顶，形成一个个淡白光环，为他加冕。他坐于纯白钢琴前专心的弹着，微微垂头看着琴键。半长的黑色发丝用丝带随意的束着；月色映照的脸庞上，仍带稚气的五官精致得无可挑剔；肩膀因手臂摇摆而抖动，还未长开的身体比现在更要单薄，仅穿一件白衬衣突显了纤巧的一字锁骨和后背的蝴蝶骨。  
美得惊人。  
大概世上没有一个词汇能准确形容他的美态，即便是一切赞美之词，也只是仅仅符合，与确切仍有着大段距离。  
他一直弹奏着，沉醉于自己创造的音乐世界中，直至最后一个音符回归平静。  
而我，被眼前的景象刺激得久久无法言语，直至他看向我，我才记起自己是在无礼地偷看。  
他的目光似是好奇，逐点逐点的渗透我。  
只是一眼，我已经陷进了爱情当中。


End file.
